Saw fences have been utilized with table saws for many years. Typically, the saw fence is removably mounted on the upper surface of the saw table, and is adjustable relative to the saw blade to produce uniform cuts. However, one disadvantage of typical saw fences for table saws is that they must be completely removed from the saw table in order to utilize the table saw for large pieces of wood, or when not in use.
Another difficulty with many saw fences is in the fastening of the fence to the table so that both ends are spaced an equal distance from the saw blade, for a straight cut.